Unit
Note: "Unit" may refer to player-controlled minions or dungeon opponents. For the purpose of this article, unit refers to the former. In War for the Overworld you will find that your minions generally fall into one of two categories: those that chuckle with wicked glee when they hear the screams of unfortunate goodly heroes — and those that simply drool at the sight of them. Types Beast :Examples include Oculus. There are an untold number of creatures that stalk the darkened caverns and chasms of this realm. They will roam aimlessly in search of prey until a malevolent master comes upon them to guide them to more… interesting quarry. Beasts require no pay and will not gorge themselves in the Tavern as your other minions do. Instead, these creatures will find their way to your Beast Pit and snuggle up amid the decaying carcasses, leaving only to look for fresh victims. Unfortunately these minions have only their primal drive to kill and lack the basic cognitive thought necessary to train in your Barracks or better arm or defend themselves with crafted enhancements. However they will adapt quickly to their foes and will become powerful at an accelerated rate when unleashed to train themselves upon living targets. Be warned Underlord: the wrath of these beasts is fierce for they have survived for time untold in these depths and have adapted to become perfect machines of slaughter. You might find that slapping them has more adverse effects than a slap given to your more forgiving (and easily bribed) intelligent minions. Intelligent :Examples include Cultist, Augre, Gnarling. Evil speaks to a certain kind of creature — and those that heed its call find themselves drawn to the malefic nature of an Underlord. These minions have more needs than beasts but will reciprocate by improving your abilities (or those of your minions) in myriad ways. These intelligent creatures will need a lair to sleep in, and most require sordid entertainment from time to time to remain happy. Once they have rested and have filled their bellies with meat they will work in whatever way best suits them. Some will enter the Foundry to create traps, doors, weaponry and armor for their fellow dungeon-mates, while others will pore over ancient texts in the Archive to research new and devastating ways to vanquish your enemies — or to train in their own schools of magic. Those that like to get physical will hone their skills in the Barracks and train for the moment when a foolhardy hero dares to enter the halls of your dungeon. To keep them from slacking off you may need to remind them occasionally whom they serve — and a wise Underlord will find that a quick slap is a most convincing form of... encouragement. All intelligent creatures seek to improve their deadliness in combat and will use some of their pay to purchase weapons and armor for themselves. As long as you create a thriving dungeon that fulfills their needs they will become valuable members of your underground empire. Other Some creatures that hear your call will require neither food or sleep and will have their own unique needs and desires. The Gargoyle is one such minion, for its power grows as your coffers fill by feeding off of your greed, and that of your minions. There are some creatures in this realm that live beyond their initial deaths, and it stands to reason that they have no need of food or sleep after they shrug off the shackles of death. What these minions lack in brains they more than make up for in their undying devotion to your cause and will wade fearlessly into battle to silence still-beating hearts forever. Category:Creatures